


Let go

by lostonplatform934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonplatform934/pseuds/lostonplatform934
Summary: Too often Harry woke aggressively, shooting upward before his eyes fully opened. It didn’t matter if he had gone to bed fully content. The act of waking made his body tense like a coil ready to snap.It was Ginny's job to relax him.





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this in time for Valentine's Day, but ran out of time. It is a companion piece to my short story, The Valentine's Day Card, but it's not necessary to read that first. This takes place before/at the beginning of chapter two of that story and more explicitly (pun intended) explains why Harry and Ginny were running late for breakfast. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ginny woke not to the sound of the alarm, but the slam of Harry’s fist against it. Too often Harry woke aggressively, shooting upward before his eyes fully opened. It didn’t matter if he had gone to bed fully content. The act of waking made his body tense like a coil ready to snap.

Nightmares made it worse, but he didn’t have any nightmares last night. Or at least Ginny didn’t think so. They normally sensed each other’s nightmares, and Ginny had slept soundly all night. No, she didn’t think it was bad dreams this time. This was just Harry. He felt he had to be on alert the instant he woke up.

It was her job to relax him. And it was a job she relished. 

Eyes half-closed, she splayed out her right arm, searching for him and finding his thigh. He blinked blearily at her before shoving his glasses on his face and smiling down at her.

“Morning, love,” he said softly. He lifted his arms and stretched, his bones cracking loudly. She appreciated the way his back muscles moved and his shoulder blade jutted out, biting her lip subconsciously. Aside from the glasses, he was wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers. He wasn’t as toned as had been in his 20s, but being an auror still kept him fit.

“You okay?” she asked, barely suppressing a yawn as she drummed her fingers delicately on his thigh.

“Mmmhhm,” he murmured his assent, bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ginny smiled, bringing her free hand to the back of his neck and drawing her fingers through his hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she whispered, dragging him down to her lips again. Kissing Harry Potter never got old. She used to worry that one day it would, but the feel of his lips on hers always assuaged her of that fear. They still brought her to another zone where the outside world faded away and all that existed were his skin, his tongue, his breath.

This morning, his kisses were gentle, but Ginny could feel his lips vibrating with the same tension that had shot him out of bed. She knew he was holding back and she didn’t want him to.

She began trailing the hand that had been on his thigh up to his bum and then back down, slipping it under his boxers. Groaning softly, he adjusted so he was straddling her and moved to nibble at her neck. He brought one arm down to rest by her head, taking care to avoid pulling at her hair that was sprawled all over the pillow.

Fingers inching beneath his boxers and back toward his bottom, Ginny used her other hand to rub his back, focusing on where she knew he kept his knots and lessening pressure when she reached any fresh scars. She was so concentrated on providing this comfort that she forgot what her other hand was doing. But a loan moan from Harry and a twitching against her leg made her realize she was squeezing his bum. Hard.

Harry left a trail of kisses back to her lips and slid a hand beneath her back, pulling her closer. Ginny slipped her tongue inside his mouth and squealed into his lips when Harry reached underneath her oversized shirt to cup her breasts. Harry loved her breasts, and his kisses became a little less attentive as he explored them. Ginny felt herself relaxing into the pillows, sighing as Harry’s mouth made its way to her chest, while one hand slid to her hips and the other caressed her nipple. If she wanted, she could simply lay there and Harry would happily do all the work. Ginny secretly enjoyed those times, but this morning she wanted Harry to be able to let go.

Ginny removed her hand from Harry’s bum and heard him give a disappointed grumble, but she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over with all the energy she could muster. Harry looked taken aback for a moment, his glasses askew, but then he grinned.

Ginny tossed her hair to one side and smirked.

“Now, that’s better,” she said. Harry tried to sit up, but Ginny lightly pushed him back onto the mattress.

“No, don’t move,” she demanded, rocking her hips to put pressure on Harry’s hardness. He sucked in his breath. She wasn’t wearing pants, only knickers, so little fabric separated them. Keeping her hips moving steadily, Ginny drew her hands down his forearms and then chest, playing with his nipples before bending down to softly kiss the mark the killing curse had left. Her hips slowed and she looked at Harry, his expression soft and bittersweet. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. _He’s alive._ One-hundred fifty years could go by and she would never be over that fact. She stroked his hair, her thumb lightly brushing his scar. Whenever she touched it, she was always fully aware that she was one of a few who had.

“Kiss me,” he whispered.

Ginny pressed her lips against his, tenderly at first, but the kiss quickly deepened, one of Harry’s hands digging into her scalp, the other massaging her back. Ginny could feel Harry getting ready to flip them, but she wanted him to stay down, so she dug her knees into the mattress and ground harder into his waist, leaving him moaning. When they broke apart for a breath of air, Ginny’s lips turned their attention to Harry’s neck, sucking on a spot beneath his jawbone.

Harry fingered the edge of her shirt.

“Why is this still on?” he said roughly.

“I dunno.”

He tore it off her in a fluid motion and tossed it off the bed, his hands roaming her now bare chest, while her fingers traveled to the edge of his boxers.

Ginny raised her hips, so she could slide Harry’s boxers down. Realizing what she was doing, Harry hurriedly lifted his own hips to help her. She pulled his boxers all the way down his legs, waggling her bum and letting her breasts shake as she went.

“Come back,” Harry groaned, stretching out his arms for her. 

A glint in her eyes, Ginny crawled up his body, reaching his now bare waist and bending her head over him, as if she were going to take all of him in her mouth. She heard Harry inhale in anticipation, but then she wrapped her hand around him instead.

“Tease,” he sighed, but as she stroked up his length he gave a little whine of pleasure and gripped the sheets.

“Patience,” she said, her hand working tantalizingly.

But she didn’t make him wait long before she licked him and then enveloped her lips around his shaft. As her mouth moved, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady and not exploding immediately, but her hair was everywhere, tickling his legs and he was _so_ aroused. One hand still clutching the sheets, his other found her head. He hoped his fingers were giving her a luxurious scalp massage, but the things her mouth was doing were preventing him from having much control over his own movements.

Meanwhile, Ginny was burning between her own legs. She clenched her thighs together, trying to create some friction to quench her desire. One hand still holding Harry’s length in her mouth, she used the other to push her knickers down to her knees. Her bum had been in the air, but she fell down, rubbing her center against Harry’s thigh. She moved to touch herself, but stopped just in time, slamming her hand into Harry’s knee instead. She wanted to wait until Harry was inside her to get her release.

Besides, she could tell by his noises that he was getting close. When he started panting her name in short little breaths and then one long one, she knew it wouldn’t be long before he would touch her shoulder. A frantic push would mean he was about to come in her mouth. A light tap would mean he wanted to come inside her.

Sure enough, his hand grazed her shoulder lightly and Ginny hurriedly slipped off him, gasping for breath and relieved that Harry would soon be inside her.

“Ready?” she asked, positioning herself over him.

“Hurry.”

She didn’t need telling twice.

Unable to wait another second, Ginny slid onto him, crying out at the feel of him entering her. She was so wet, and her body stretched for him easily. This was what she had been waiting for. She was so pleased with herself for her previous self control. It was so much better with his body than her fingers.

Staying in a sitting position, Ginny ran her hands down Harry’s abs, rocking against him and closing her eyes as his hips rose to meet her. Their lips met and Ginny realized it had been too long since they had kissed. She was remotely aware that it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but that was much too long. She wanted his lips on hers at every moment. They both had one hand tangled in the other’s hair, another hand gripping the other’s back. When their lips were forced to part for air, Ginny peered at him through her eyelids

The rhythm of their thrusts was ecstasy, perfected after so many years of practice. But she still needed more to be fully satisfied. And the rumbling coming from Harry told her he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Harry.” She meant to sound scolding, but his name came out throaty gasp. “Touch--”

He didn’t need her to finish her sentence.

His finger found her nub, and Ginny inhaled sharply and then let out a moan as he flicked it. _Yes_ , she thought as the pleasure climbed through her.

“Again.”

He obeyed

Closing her eyes, Ginny arched her back, pressing her hands against Harry’s chest, which was now wet with sweat. A loud meow escaped her lips as Harry thrust deeper inside her, his fingers stroking her nub erratically now. Her body was shuddering and she was pretty sure she was crying his name. Any second she was going to come, and she wanted to look at Harry when she did.

She opened her eyes to see Harry’s face screwed up in concentration, his cheeks red and his hair sticking to his forehead. The rising sun was streaming onto him, making him glow and look even more beautiful. Unable to fathom how he had lasted so long, she leaned down to stroke his cheek.

“Harry,” she whispered. “Let go.”

Harry gave one last powerful thrust, groaning with relief as he allowed his seed to fill her. Gasping, Ginny’s hand slipped unintentionally over his scar, her orgasm pummelling through her when her finger brushed the edge of the lighting bolt. She wasn’t sure if it was his scar or the feeling of him pulsing through her that had done her in, but suspected it was a mixture of both. She captured his lips, in part to stifle the noises they were making and in part because she needed them.

When the last waves of pleasure washed over them, Ginny collapsed her head onto his chest. She laid there for a while, catching her breath and enjoying the feel of Harry’s hands lazily running over her back. Once she was able to move again, her fingers roamed his upper body slowly. His limbs felt looser. The stress that had bounded him out of bed earlier had faded.

Smiling and feeling pleased with herself, Ginny rolled off of him and nuzzled into his side, her head resting against his shoulder. She giggled when she saw his glasses were on the edge of his nose. He liked wearing them even when they shagged, so he could see her. They nearly always fell off and sometimes broke, but since he had been on the bottom this time, the glasses had fared better. Carefully, she slid the glasses to their proper position.

He turned to kiss her tenderly.

“You’re amazing you know,” he murmured, his fingers still moving in feather light patterns around her back.

She grinned.

“I do, as a matter of fact.”

He chuckled and kissed her, a little harder this time.

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” she added, closing her eyes as he started kissing the edge of her chin and then down her neck, one hand beginning to trace her side.

And then suddenly he was on top of her, his breath hot against her. With one finger, he drew a circle around her nipple, his expression doting. But when his hands trailed down her stomach to her waist, Ginny realized she wasn’t quite spent. She bit her lip. If he kept moving the way he was moving, she was going to be ready to go again. And soon.

She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and tried to bring her other hand between his legs, but he caught it and pushed her arm behind her head.

“Your turn,” he growled. He delicately kissed each of her breasts, and she shivered. Shifting over her, he began licking and sucking his way down her body, his hands caressing her every which way. A purr escaped her mouth.

“Are we doing this again?” she asked, her voice more breathless than she thought it would be. One of his hands had starting cupping a breast and the other tugged lightly at the hair on her mound.

“My guy is spent, but you’re not,” he replied, feeling the wetness in her curls. Instinctually, she arched into his fingers with a sigh and gripped the bedboard with the hand he had pushed away.

“Patience,” he imitated her coyly.

“Prat,” she grumbled, but then he placed a light kiss on the juncture between her thighs and she sucked in her breath in anticipation. She lifted upward into his lips, but he moved them away. He planted a kiss on her left thigh. And then her right.

As he sucked on her right thigh, one of his hands roamed to her left breast and flicked her nipple. Then, his hand and lips dragged downward. His mouth reached her knee when his fingers delved all too slowly into her warmth.

She made a noise that was a mix between his name and cry.

“Hurry,” she called wispily, bringing a hand down to help herself along.

“No.”

He pushed her hand out of the way and she groaned in frustration, cursing herself for taunting him earlier. Instead, she ran her hand through his hair, pulling at it a little harder than necessary to show her displeasure. He turned to her other leg and then kissed her knee, his fingers still playing tantalizingly with her folds. As his lips moved up her leg, he dipped one finger inside her.

Ginny let out a cry, her back arching, nails digging into his scalp. It was euphoric and yet she needed more.

“Please, Harry,” she managed. His mouth reached her curls and he peered up at her. With his glasses half hanging off his face and his hair messier than usual, he looked so sexy. She jutted her hips upward.

And then his tongue was on her nub, swirling meticulously and taking her pleasure to new heights.

“Faster, Harry,” Ginny encouraged. He sped up. She heard a snap that a faraway part of her registered must be his glasses breaking, but she didn’t care because she was coming. “Harde--”

His fingers dug deeper. His tongue pressed harder.

“Yesss,” Ginny yelped. “Right there, right--like--thaa--.”

Her words turned into a garbled mess as a blissful, tingling sensation overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she thought she saw stars.

She wasn’t sure how long she rode out the orgasm, but once her body stopped shuddering, Harry lapped up her juices. Giving her curls one last light kiss, he crawled up to rest his head on her chest. Ginny stroked his hair and then dragged his face upward. She kissed him, pulling all of herself into his lips, hoping to convey all her gratitude and all her love.

When they broke apart, Harry laid back on his pillows, panting, but smiling.

“Have I told you yet that I love you?” Ginny asked softly. Her voice was a little hoarse, she realized. She must have been shouting his name. Merlin, she hoped Lily was asleep. Or downstairs. Ginny didn’t know what time it was. They might have been making love for minutes or hours.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve mentioned it this morning.” He sounded breathless.

“Well, I really love you. Like, really, really love you.”

He grinned.

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” he replied cheekily. She rolled her eyes, but then he added, “I really, really love you, too.”

“Sorry about your glasses,” she said, picking up the pieces that had fallen next to her legs. The glasses had snapped in half.

He shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said. He moved his hand around his bedside table, searching blindly for his wand. Ginny reached for hers and cast reparo before putting the glasses on Harry’s face. He blinked and smiled at her.

“There you are,” he murmured, before adding more to himself. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

“Do you want me to--” Ginny began, gesturing at his crotch.

“I’m all right,” he said. He smirked. “We’ll do round three tonight. I have to get to work soon.”

“Oh that.”

Ginny raised her head on her elbow.

“Can’t we just skip today? Spend the day in bed?”

“I’d love to, Love,” he said, sitting up and swinging one leg out of bed. “But I’ve got a meeting in--” He looked at the clock and swore.

“What?”

“My meeting’s in less than a half hour. And I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”

She giggled.

“I think I prefer our activity this morning. Besides, didn’t you eat enough already?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and I never fully appreciated how challenging it is. But thank you for reading!


End file.
